


Tradition

by Dancing_Bean



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Bean/pseuds/Dancing_Bean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had become a tradition...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

It had become a tradition.

When they had leave, often when General Hammond felt it was necessary to chase them out of the base for a few days, they would go to Jack’s cabin. Usually a couple of times a year, just the four of them.   
Daniel and Jack would bicker, mostly amicably, on and off throughout their stay. Sam would tune them out, curling up in various uncomfortable looking positions and reading her way through a mountain of books ranging from fantasy through mystery to thriller. Teal’c would also spend a lot of time reading, although he tended to stick to books he felt would help him understand the Tau’ri. He was currently working through Shakespeare, but had recently finished The Hitch-hikers Guide to the Galaxy after Jack convinced him that it gave vital insights into the Tau’ri psyche. Chess, hiking and movies were employed as entertainment appropriate to whatever weather the woods threw at them. Except if it snowed, when snowball fights first thing in the morning followed by hot chocolate were insisted upon by Jack. And of course, they spent time fishing.

“With all respect sir, isn’t fishing supposed to be a peaceful and calming activity?” Sam frowned slightly in concentration as she re-baited her hook.  
“Yes! Thank you Carter. Finally someone gets it” Jack threw a dark look at Daniel.  
“Then please shut up” she said, adding “Sir” as an afterthought.  
Jack looked thunderstruck, but Teal’c smiled slightly and gave Sam a grateful nod.  
“Thank you, Major Carter” he said, sending his line out with a powerful flick of his wrist.  
“T, what is this?” Jack managed to sound wounded.  
“You and Daniel Jackson have been alerting the fish to our presence O’Neill.”  
“There aren’t any fish” Daniel said, frustrated. He had been making this point about the futility of fishing for some time now.  
“As Major Carter has pointed out, the act of fishing is more than merely a task to catch fish.”  
“Yeah Daniel. What he said” Jack turned to the archaeologist with a triumphant expression.  
“And that is why you should be quiet” Teal’c turned back to the pond. Sam grinned to herself as peace settled over the group, and cast her line out in a graceful arc to plop down in the middle of the water.  
“I'm hungry. Is anyone else hungry? T? Hungry?”  
Sam groaned softly. Well, it had been worth a try...


End file.
